All the Little Things
by Goddess of Torment
Summary: Quick vignette about the very true problem of the problems of sharing a bed with someone.


All the Little Things  
  
Author: Anne Beaudry  
  
Genre: Romance / Humour  
  
Rating: PG – Nothing more serious than some snuggling. (  
  
Author's notes: This is a lighthearted romantic comedy with Joxer and Gabrielle as the main characters. I have portrayed Joxer and Gabrielle as a "couple" in this story. Please do not read further if you have a problem with that.  
  
I love you, Pooky." sighed Gabrielle and nestled closer into his warm body.  
  
"I love you too Gabby!" responded Joxer and bent down to kiss her head.  
  
"Will you two shut up and go to sleep!" grumbled a voice on the other side of the camp.  
  
"Sorry Xena." Gabrielle whispered.  
  
Muttering to herself about people who make too much noise and what she would do to them if they disturbed her again, Xena rolled over again and tried to go back to sleep. It had been about two weeks since Gabrielle and Joxer had told her that they loved each other. She had been relieved and happy. That was then... now they were driving her nuts! Not a night hadn't gone by without the "happy couple" whispering and giggling and generally keeping her awake most of the night. She was almost ready to part ways for a few days or so... just so she could get some sleep. If it wasn't her two best friends she might have done something already. But she understood that they didn't mean to keep her awake.  
  
Joxer was lying on his back and staring up at the stars. He never thought he'd be laying here with Gabrielle snuggled up against him. He felt a small rock dig into his back. He glanced down and saw that Gabrielle was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He sighed and tried to get his free arm under his back without success. He felt Gabrielle stir and lift her head to look at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as quiet as she could.  
  
"I've got a rock in my back. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he said. She reached her hand underneath him and felt around for the rock. Finding it, she brought it out and tossed it aside.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank-you." he smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and snuggled into his shoulder again. She felt him wrap his arms around her and give a gentle squeeze. She ran her fingers over his chest and slowly brought her leg over his and ran her foot gently over his.  
  
"Ow!" he said and moved his legs away from hers.  
  
"What? What happened?" Gabrielle asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that... um... your toenails... are kinda long and you scratched me. It's nothing really. I'm sorry." he said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." she whispered and kissed his cheek. "I'll make it up to you. Promise."  
  
On the other side of the camp they could hear Xena stir and they both fell silent. Joxer brought his legs back and they snuggled a while longer. Gradually, Joxer fell asleep and Gabrielle lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart. After a while she started to feel uncomfortable but didn't really want to get up. She could feel something digging into her hip and she wiggled around trying to get comfortable. She could feel Joxer stir under her and sighed. She didn't want to wake him so she stopped moving and he fell back asleep again. She tried to close her eyes and will herself to sleep but couldn't. Sighing again she slowly got up and tried to step over Joxer so she could lay on his other side, but he stirred again and this time woke up. He looked up at her, questioning with his eyes. She quickly laid down on his other side and snuggled close.  
  
"I was uncomfortable, sorry." she whipered. He kissed her on the top of her head and hugged her to let her know it was okay. They settled down again for a short while. Joxer looked up at the night sky. It was quite late. He could see the moon close to the horizon.  
  
It would light soon and Xena would be up. He could hear Argo in the brush nearby. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but found that he needed to relieve himself. He looked down at Gabrielle nestled contentedly in his arms and tried to hold it. He didn't want to disturb her again. He closed his eyes and tried desparately not to think about water. He thought back to earlier that day when he and Gabrielle were playing... near the base of a large waterfall. He shook his head and tried to think of something else.  
  
He smiled as he remembered the time when Gabrielle and he were playing around. That was just a few days ago. They were horsing around and some the supplies were knocked over and Xena got upset. She had taken them to a nearby river and thrown both of them in. He started to feel more and more uncomfortable as his bladder felt like it was going to burst. He looked down at Gabrielle and thought about moving his arms so he could get up. She looked like a goddess lying there asleep in his arms. He decided not to disturb her yet. He crossed his legs and tried to hold it back a little longer. He tried to think of Gabrielle, but found that his thoughts constantly returned to water. He started to squirm and finally decided that he had to get up or he was going get both of them wet. He pulled one arm out from under her head and was starting to move away when she awoke. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I've... uh... gotta go." he said embarrassed.  
  
She smiled and nodded. He quickly got up and went to the bushes. His moan of relief was loud enough for Gabrielle to hear. She tried hard not to giggle and turned her face into the clothes they were using as bedding. Her shoulders shook as she quietly giggled. Joxer walked back through the bushes and she turned to look and laughed outright as she saw him approaching. He stopped and mock-glared at her and motioned towards Xena.  
  
Gabrielle laughed harder and wiped the tears that had started to roll down her face. Her face was red and she knew that Xena was going to let her have it, but she just couldn't stop! The sight of Joxer standing there with his ...ahem... hanging out was just too much!  
  
"Joxer, could you please put that away!" Xena snapped.  
  
Joxer looked down and quickly turned away. When he had finished putting everything away, he turned and was confonted with a very cranky Xena. "Since you two have decided to keep me awake all night with your constant giggling and carrying on, you two can get everything ready to go! I'm going to get a few more hours sleep... away from you two! I'll be back in a few hours, we had better be ready to go by then!"  
  
Grabbing her blankets and stomping off into the bushes, Gabrielle and Joxer looked at each other and giggled. Together they started to pack things, yawning and rubbing their eyes. A couple of hours later when Xena returned, she found that about half the camp was packed and Gabrielle and Joxer were snuggled together, asleep. She smiled and finished packing the camp.  
  
The End   
  
Please take the time to write to Anne at goddess_torment@yahoo.com and let her know how you liked the story!  
  
COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:  
  
Xena: Warrior Princess, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Argo, and all other characters who have appeared in either series, together with the names, titles and backstories are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is copyright © 1999 by Anne Beaudry and is her sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 


End file.
